Silver Yandere
by Pokemon100
Summary: Silver is deeply in love with Soul and will do anything for her to only look at him and not someone else...
1. Chapter 1

**Silv****ers P.O.V**

****I was heading to school as usual with my black long sleeves uniform walking down the streets with my weavile on my shoulder, my pokeballs where stored in my backpack just in case something dangerous or bad happens._  
_

I strenched and sigh mentally I really didnt want to go to school too early in the morning because I missed my one hour of sleep "YO SILVER OVER HERE!" someone said, I looked behind me and saw Gold and Crystal with Soul. Yeah some reason every time I see her my heart starts beating faster and my face starts heating up and when that happeneds I make my Pokemon or my feraligtr use watergun on her.

"HELLO!SILVER WAKE UP!"I heard Gold yelling at me which made me jump a little its a good thing they didnt see it, "I was just thinking" I replied I heard Crystal sigh and then she smiled at me and said "good morning Silver"

"Good morning" I replied back at her with a smile then I narrowed my eyes to wear Soul was she seem to be daydreaming, and blushing and for some reasone made me stop in my tracks and mad, which made Gold bump into me."HEY!Silver whats wrong?" I looked doown and grinted my teeth and yelled "Weavile... USE DARK CLAWS" right when I yelled my comand to Weavile Soul stops daydreaming and says "huh?"

**_Golds P.O.V_**

**__**Right when I heard Silver yelled his command to his Pokemon I quickly dashed where Soul was and pulled her out of the way before she got hit with those Dark Claws."WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Soul said to Silver, he jut looked at her and said "You were daydreaming"

"Silver!whats wrong with you!you cant just do that to people when they are daydreaming!"I yelled at Silver, geez...whats wrong with him lately? hes been using attacks on Soul when she talks to boys and specially Red!Is he deeply in love or something? he better stop...

**Normal P.O.V**

****Silver just ignore Gold and started walking again with Weavile on his arm

Crystal just sigh and started walking again too, Soul and Gold were behind and whispering to each other.

"Hey Gold, why is Silver using attacks on me lately? does he hate me or something?"Soul said with a scared voice,

"Nah, thats just his way of saying he likes you" Gold snickered as Soul begin to giggle, but they suddenly stopped when a water started to hit them, the hit was so strong that they fell down to the floor.

"HUH!WHAT THE HECK SILVER!" both Gold and Soul said at the same time looking at Silver,

"We are here" was all that Silver said, Crystal just stared at Soul and then Silver who was looking at Soul with a blush...

"hi Soul..." said someone behind them, it was Red, "oh!hi Red!" Soul said who was blushing lightly, Silver just watched at Red with an angry expression...he wasnt this angry before...


	2. Chapter 2

**Souls P.O.V**

Red helped me up and gave me his coat because I wet all over, I was embarrassed I liked Red a lot and I didn't want to look dumb in front of him.

"T-thank you for your jacket" I said to Red my face must have look really flushed, hopefully he didn't notice, "sure thing..." he said as he started to walk off to school.

When I was 100 percent sure he left completely I started daydreaming about him and me, battling together, eating together, and laughing together I was sure my face was completely flushed that I started to get dizzy, but I quickly stopped when I felt a strong water gun hitting me.

**Silvers P.O.V**

Right when I was looking at her flush face I order my Feraligatr to use water gun on her, I was really mad at her thinking of that guy other than me.

"WHAT THE HECK SILVER!" Gold yelled at me, I ignore her and I went to look at Soul on the floor I was just glaring at her with a lot of for some reason she didn't look mad she just ignore my glare and smiled at me instead.I was so confused and I could feel my face go red, "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!BAKA!" I yelled at her with a glare, she just blinked a couple of times and said "Huh? but you were looking at me first" she said while looking confuse at me.I knew she thought of me as a friend and not more, it hurts to see her go to some other guys arms that are not mine. "JUST... don't look at me" I said while looking down.

"Hey Soul, go on ahead we have to do something before entering school" I heard Crys speaking to Soul, I didn't bother to ask what was it.

"Yeah!Its a super duper secret that we cant tell you!" Gold was saying with happiness I just sigh and looked at Soul for the last time before she nodded and walked away.

**Crystals P.O.V**

When Soul was completely gone me and Gold turned to looked at Silver who was completely confused to what was going on.

"Silver" I started while making eye contact with him "you have to tell her how you feel."

Gold, Blue and I were the only ones that knew about Silver secret love, we could tell he was really in love with her because he helps her with a lot of things he usually would not do.

"I-I cant...shell just reject me..." we herd Silver saying with sadness on his eyes.

"What? no she wont! I know Soul for my entire life, she wont reject you, she will give you a chance" Gold said with confidence, I nodded to his saying.

"Yeah shes not the type of person to just reject stuff, she will give everything a chance!" I said to Silver, he looked happy to hear those words.

**Silvers P.O.V**

I looked at both Gold and Crystal with a small smile and said "thank you, but you two better hurry to school its 8:00 already" I said to them, Gold didn't care to skip class again, but Crystal was panicking she litterly went running towards the school with the speed of light, Gold watched her and yelled "I BET I CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU!"

after he said that he went running as fast as Crys did.I just looked down and thought...

_Confessing?...what is she rejects me? s-she cant be with someone else! she has to be with me!Ill even force her, shell be with me...even if she wants too or not._


End file.
